Needs Something
by The Coffee Guru
Summary: A conversation between Daria and Trent. *Not* a shipper fic, though there are undertones.


"Needs Something"

"Drifting apart,

Lost in my art,

Cannot see,

What I need.

Time and space,

An empty place,

Go it alone,

Need to atone…."

"Hmmmm need to atone. Needs something." Trent Lane laid on his bed, strumming his guitar and chasing his muse. He was broken from his reverie by the appearance of one Daria Morgendorffer in his doorway.

"Whoa Daria, didn't hear you come in. Is Janey with you?"

Daria looked a little flustered as she responded, "Um no. Sorry for letting myself in, but, um, I neededtotalktoyou." That last part came out a bit rushed.

Trent sat up and laid his guitar next to the bed. "Sure Daria, we can talk. Is everything ok?"

Walking further into the room, Daria became furtive. "Yeah, nothing is wrong, but um, I kind of wanted your advice on something."

"No problem. Anything for a friend of Janey's."

"Well, you remember when I got, um pierced?" At the reference to her short lived time as the proud owner of a hole in her navel Daria's cheeks burned red before fading back to their normal tone.

"Yeah, we got the special at Axle's. It was hot."

"Um yeah, hot. Anyway Jane and I are coming up on graduation and, even though she doesn't want to talk about it, the fact that we are most likely going to end up going to colleges in different cities is hitting her hard. So I was thinking that I should do something to make her feel a bit more…… connected to me."

"Hmmmm yeah. Connection is the key."

They stood facing each other, a bit of awkwardness hanging in the air.

"Daria, did you have any ideas?"

"Well yes, I had an idea. It's a stupid idea, and I keep telling myself not to do it, but it keeps coming up."

"Run it by me. Believe it or not I'm pretty good at figuring out what sounds stupid and what actually is stupid. The name Mystic Spiral not withstanding." Trent followed this with a self depreciating laugh that devolved into a series of coughs.

Well, I was thinking about when I got my belly button pierced and it occurred to me that Jane is much more comfortable than I when it comes to things like that. I don't even have my ears pierced and she has had it done 6 times. So, it occurred to me that, were we to go down and get a piercing together, the same thing, it might be a reminder of our friendship to her. Or something." Daria lost a bit of steam at the end, obviously thinking the idea stupid in the retelling.

Trent's eyes went a little distant as he thought the idea over.

"Hmmmm. You know, I can kind of see where you might think that was a stupid idea. Piercings aren't forever you know, or at least they aren't if you take 'em out soon enough. But… but they are something you have to work at. They bug you like hell in the beginning, then they become a part of who you are. Hmmm yeah, I think it's a good idea."

Daria's eyes lit up. "You do?"

Trent nodded, still deep in thought.

"Well ok then. Um well I need to take care of the logistics. A withdraw from the Cabin fund may be in order, because this is something I would want to pay for."

Daria started walking towards the door.

"Do me a favor Trent, don't tell Jane I was here today. I want this to be a surprise."

"Ok Daria. Thanks for asking me."

Daria walked out the room and Trent laid back down on the bed, retrieving his guitar and strumming the song he was working on when Daria showed up.

"Drifting apart,

Lost in my art,

Cannot see,

What I need.

Time and space,

An empty place,

Go it alone,

Need to atone….

Still I have friends,

Have made my amends,

Tied to each other,

My rock and my rudder.

Together with you,

There's nothing we can't do…."

"Hmmmm, nahh, still needs something."

The Coffee Guru

(27Jun2009)

-fin-

(a/n: This is my first time trying to write Trent. Have to say he has a fun "voice" to write for. Maybe latter on I'll try to get inside his head. The little stories I'm writing now are about trying to find each characters voice, figuring out how they talk and how they relate to each other. Ultimately I will be working on an AU fic but, before I over deviate from cannon, I want to be able to express the characters in their intended setting. That said, I know OH would be a bit OOC to propose what she is in this story..... but it was either this or a tattoo and that's like popping alot of pimples. Simple economy of pain says piercing. Also, by this point in the series (early season 5) Daria is over her Trent crush and is dating Tom. That said, you always have a soft spot for your first crush...... especially if you find yourself in his room, with him, laying on his bed, alone......)


End file.
